RatedR Love
by Dashing RKOwned
Summary: Adam Loves Hannah,and Hannah Loves Adam, But will Adam's past get in the way? How Will Their Love Survive?
1. In The Beginning

**All WWE Characters Belong To WWE**

"Oh my gosh! I'm So Excited!" Hannah exclaimed. This was her first time at _WWE camp_, and she was eager to learn all she could from actual WWE superstars.

"You should calm down now." Javier said trying to stop his friend from screaming any louder.

"I'm Sorry I'm Just REALLY Excited." Hannah Squeaked. She looked around looking for the rest of her friends that were in a different group; her eyes stopped and locked with a pair of steel blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"Isn't that Randy Orton?" Karina asked following Hannah's gaze.

"Yeah." An unknown voice said. Hannah's eyes were brought out of her gaze and to the Rated-R Superstar's face. Her eyes began wondering, but I guess you could call it 'Checking-Him-Out'. He chuckled making her eyes snap up to see him starring back at her. She felt so embarrassed. "So," He started," My name is Adam, and I'll be your team leader for the duration of camp." His eyes never left Hannah's as he spoke. Karina realizing the two were starring at each other nudged Hannah.

"Uh…" Hannah blurted as Karina's elbow hit her ribs. Adam chuckled watching this.

"Let's get going. We need to get to the house." Adam pointed out. All of them climbed into the cars. Unfortunately Hannah was in the Hummer, and Adam was in the Jeep.

"Hey I'm Randy, and this is Cody." Hannah recognized Randy as the steel blue eyes she locked with briefly. _What a common slut. _Randy thought about Hannah. He had saw Hannah and Adam starring at each other. He put his biased opinions in the back of his head…for now.

"So let's get going." Cody said feeling Randy tense up beside him. Hannah, Karina, and Javier climbed in the back, While Cody and Randy jumped in front. Scared to say anything out loud Hannah pulled out her cell phone to text her friend beside her.

Hannah (Luv_2_H8): Did you see how Randy was looking at me?

Karina (Emo_Chick): Ya it was kind of weird. It's like he hates you!

Luv_2_H8: I know right! But what did I do? I mean we like just meet and all.

Emo_Chick: I don't know. What about you and Adam? :)

Luv_2_H8: Oh *Blush* You Saw That?

Emo_Chick: YES! Everyone saw it! So do you like him?

Luv_2_H8: NO! He's like 37 and I'm like 13...Duh!

Emo_Chick: Whatever you Know you Like Him! :)

JavierL: HEY! Stop texting with out Me!

Luv_2_H8: LOL Sorry.

By this time they had pulled up to a huge mansion. Hannah jumped out the car eager to see Adam again. When she saw him she almost screamed. Karina and Javier laughed at Hannah's reaction. She looked back at them and glared. Adam came up behind her and grabbed her hips causing her to yelp loudly. Karina, Javier, and Adam busted out laughing as Hannah tried to calm her heart down. Randy looked over at the group with disgust.

"Randy, don't let this ruin our time together." Cody whined at his lover.

"I won't. It's just Adam and I used to be together and the thought of him-"

"He won't get with her! She's a teen; even he has more sense than that." Randy frowned. He knew Adam wouldn't do it, but there was still a doubt.

"So, listen um we're all going to dinner soon. Will you ride in my car?" Hannah looked back again at Karina and Javier.

"Ok, fine we'll leave!" Karina said.

"Wait! No! I want to hear her answer!" Javier said as Karina dragged him away.

"Yes! Oh shit!" Hannah exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked worry apparent in his voice.

"You'll have to ask Randy if it's ok." She said.

"No problem" he lied. He faked a small smile, and walked away. _Oh Shit. _Adam thought. He hadn't faced Randy since their gruesome breakup.

FLASHBACK

"_I just don't understand why you would cheat on me!"_

_"Oh, shut up Adam! You and I both knew this was coming." Randy turned away, and started gathering his stuff. Adam looked down. He saw the knife Randy often used to cut himself. He picked it up._

_"You were my everything." He cried. Randy stopped moving, but kept his back turned to Adam. Adam felt the anger build up inside him, so he dragged the knife against Randy's back. Randy screamed in pain. Adam just starred at the bleeding Randy on the floor. He turned on his heel, and walked out._

Adam shuddered remembering that night. He made his way to where Randy and Cody were standing.

"Hey Randy," Adam started not sure what he should say.

"Adam..." Randy replied keeping on alert incase Adam tried anything.

"I was wondering is Hannah could ride in my car when we go to dinner." Adam's voice broke a little at the end.

"Why?" Randy asked although he already knew the answer.

"I wanted to escort my group to dinner. You know instead of having every one mixed." Adam said gaining a little confidence.

"Fine." Was the last thing Randy said before storming off, Cody was jogging closely behind him.

"Well that went well" Adam muttered to himself.


	2. Fatal Attraction

**All WWE Superstars Belong To WWE**

"I Knew It!" Karina Yelled as she watched Hannah get ready for dinner.

"UGH. Shut up. We are going to a well lit area, with 5 other kids, and 2 adults. Nothing is gonna happen." Hannah explained. Even though she wished something would happen. She felt the sparks when he looked at her, but did he feel the same? Or was he just being polite? Adam's hands shook as he got ready. He felt Randy and Cody's eyes watching his every move. It made him kinda uncomfortable.

"You do of course realize this is a teenage girl right?" Cody asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yes." Adam replied. He never really liked Cody, and the fact that he helped Randy cheat didn't help either. "It doesn't really matter we are just friends." Adam stated. He and Hannah were Just friends! Why couldn't anyone see that?

"Look we are just looking out-"

"I don't need anyone to look out for me OK?" Adam yelled. He looked back at Randy and Cody then walked out of the room.

"I told you he wouldn't listen. He's so stubborn." Randy said getting up and grabbing his shoes.

"Wow!" Adam said as he walked into the kitchen. He then started starring at Hannah. She giggled in response. She didn't dress too fancy or too lazily. She was wearing some dark skinny jeans and a leather belt. Her shirt was black with purple flames on it. Her hair was straightened and down. Her shoes were black converse with rainbow spatter paint on them. Jessica, Mya, Karina, and Javier kept looking between the two, waiting for one of them to say something.

"So we should get going my group." Jason said before grabbing Adam's shoulder, and swiftly walking away. Hannah followed them with her eyes.

"You know what we should do?" Jessica asked the group.

"What?" Mya and Karina asked in unison.

"We should play a prank on Randy."

"NO! He's scary, and I'm sure he would have no trouble snapping all of our necks." Hannah said. "Hannah, stop being such a little girl. We are only going to be here a few months. I say we leave our mark big time!" Mya said high fiving Jessica and Karina. Javier just stayed quiet not sure what to say. "Whatever, but I'm not in this!" Hannah said before leaving the kitchen. That's when it hit her. Even if she and Adam 'Got-together' it'd be gone with the wind as soon as camp was over. On the ride over to the restaurant everyone just made small talk with each other. Hannah was in the passenger seat, Karina, Javier, and Mya were in the back, and of course Adam was driving. Jessica had to ride with Jason Hannah kept her eyes forward; she didn't want to let Adam see her hurt; her feelings.

"So I was thinking we should hop right into learning basic wrestling moves first, and then go into the harder stuff in a few weeks." Adam said.

"Sounds Cool…" Karina said. After 15 minutes of endless driving, they finally pulled up to TGI Friday. Mya, Karina, and Javier all climbed out of the car, but when Hannah reached for the door handle Adam grabbed her arm. Hannah sighed.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Hannah said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Earlier we were all over each other flirting. Now you're acting like nothing happened between us; like there was no connection. "

"Nothing happened!" Hannah yelled turning to face Adam now. "Look I know that there was a fatal attraction between us, but I can't lose my focus now. In 3 months I'm going to be in a match and I intend to win it." Hannah said. "I just-." Hannah couldn't find the words to describe her feelings. She really just wanted to cry. "I don't know what to say." Hannah said after she calmed herself down.

"Hannah, I know I'm like 3 times your age, but I can't help but feel attracted to you. When I look into your eyes, I feel like I could stare at them for days. When I hear you speak, I feel like I can't listen to anything but you."

"Adam." Hannah said. She could feel here eyes watering. Adam reached over and put his hand on hers. "We can't-"Hannah started but was soon cut off.

"I don't want that! I'm not saying all this for a quick fuck. I really mean it. I just don't get why you're act-"Adam suddenly had a huge revolution. "Is this because of Randy?" Adam asked anger building up.

"No! Why would I care what Randy thinks? When camp is over I don't want to be 'Hannah from camp'. I don't want you to forget about me." Adam opened his mouth to object, but she silenced him. "I really, really like you, but I think maybe instead of jumping into this we should just be friends." Hannah Leaned over and kissed his cheek before exiting the car. When she walked in she scanned the room for her group. When she sat down she noticed almost everyone in her group was starring at her. She sent them all a reassuring smile before scanning the menu. Adam came in, and sat down across the table from Hannah. They both tried to avoid eye contact.

"Did things go OK?" Jason whispered to his friend.

"Everything's fine." Adam said with a sly smile. Ha looked to his right to see Randy and Cody looking back at him. He smiled noticing a hint of anger in Randy's face.

"If she so much as breathed on him I will-"

"Randy! Stop! I honestly think maybe you're not over him yet." Cody Said. Randy thought about it. He was completely over Adam. At least he thought he was. He couldn't take the doubt though. He got up, and walked over to Adams Group's table.

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a minute?" He tried to say with a smile. Hannah nodded before looking at Adam. He looked really worried, and he was. Randy guided Hannah outside to the parking lot. He turned to see Hannah's face covered in fear. He breathed in and out deeply. He grabbed Hannah by her hair,


	3. I'm DONE!

**All WWE Characters Belong To WWE**

"I hope you learned your lesson." Randy said before turning on his heel and going back into the restaurant. Hannah laid there in pain trying to find the strength to get up or even just move her eyes. She was happy all Randy had done was slam her head into a car a few times. She knew he was way too dangerous to mess around with. He was trying to send a message, that much Hannah knew, but what was he trying to say? She hadn't done anything to him. She knew she had to get inside before anyone came looking for her. She somehow found the strength to get up. She walked slowly back into the restaurant. When Adam noticed Randy walked in without Hannah, he knew something happened. He looked towards Randy's table to see a small grin on his face. He was about to get up when he saw Hannah walking slowly towards the table. She looked like she was in her pants. There were dirt spot on her clothes; her hair was a little messed up. It was obvious that she had got into an altercation. Hannah tried to straighten up her hair and clothes before she reached the table. Hannah sat down with the group just as the waiter came holding various plates of food. She sat down a cheeseburger in front of Hannah. She starred at it with confusion.

"I ordered for you. I didn't know what you wanted so I just ordered the same as I did." Hannah nodded.

"So, what did Randy want to talk to you about?" Jason said.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Adam budged, but Hannah could still hear anxiousness in his voice.

"He just said that all the training can get kinda rough. He wanted to make sure I could handle everything." Hannah said shoving a fry in her mouth.

"Oh. Yeah we are going to get into some hard stuff." Adam said. Hannah wasn't sure, but she thought she heard disappointment in Adam's voice. Everyone continued eating in silence. Every now and then Hannah's eyes would meet Adam's, but she would just smile and look away.

When they all got back to the house, Hannah headed straight to Jason's room.

"Oh hey Hannah, come on in." Jason invited.

"Hi." Hannah said simply. She didn't know how to start her questions. She had so many.

"What can I do for you?" Jason said noticing the awkward look on Hannah's face.

"Um. I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Hannah said avoiding Jason's eyes. "What- um. How- uh. Is there something going on between Adam and Randy?" Hannah blurted. Jason's head snapped up from what he was doing, and his eyes pierced holes right through Hannah.

"Why?" Jason said.

"You see- uh. Randy attacked me when we were at the restaurant." Hannah explained.

"The thing is though I don't understand why. I never talked to anyone except Adam and you. Not to mention Adam didn't look too happy about talking to Randy earlier."

"Hannah, sit down." Jason said before walking out the room. Hannah obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed. Jason came in a few minutes later Adam following closely behind.

"Tell her." Jason said. Adam had a confused look on his face. "Look Hannah already suspects something about Randy, so just tell her. I'll be back in half an hour." Jason said closing the door, as he walked out the room. Adam looked deep into Hannah's eyes. Hannah felt so uncomfortable.

"Hannah, Randy and I used to be together."

"Yeah Rated RKO; I used to watch I know." Hannah stated.

"Randy and I weren't just tag team partners." Adam said hoping Hannah would catch on so he wouldn't have to say it.

"You mean you were-"

"We were lovers." Adam interrupted. Hannah looked shocked yet she understood.

"Wait, what does the fact that you two were lovers have to do with me?" Hannah asked.

"I think Randy knows that we like each other, so he's probably jealous." Adam said. Hannah just looked down hearing that Randy could be jealous of her. She looked up at Adam then turned to leave the room, but Adam grabbed her elbow.

"What made you think anything about Randy anyway?" Adam asked after he turned Hannah to face him. "

Well, I got an idea when you mentioned it in the car. Then…um...He attacked me in the parking lot earlier." Hannah said.

"Whoa, he attacked you?" Adam asked with anger apparent in his voice. "Yeah, he- um you know." Hannah said. With that Adam jumped up and ran towards the door. Hannah followed him, but tripped going down the stairs. Adam ran into the kitchen where Randy and Cody were working on paper work. Hannah had finally caught up with Adam. She was out of breath.

"How could you do this to me?" Adam asked infuriated.

"I don't know what you mean Adam," Randy replied. "I only did what was in best interest of us." Randy's eyes stared into Adam's as he spoke. Hannah kept quiet trying to regain her breath. Cody just looked between the two of them.

"Best interest? You attacked Hannah!" Adam yelled. Hannah's eyes snapped up, hearing her name. Randy's eyes started piercing Hannah's. Adam roughly pushed Hannah behind him. She couldn't really hear what else was being said between the two men. She looked around the room and locked eyes with Cody's apologetic eyes. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned. Hannah thought faintly heard Adam say 'Ever again.' After that Adam grabbed Hannah's hand and led her away from the kitchen.

"Hannah you have to stay away from Randy." Adam said. He didn't look back as he said this. Instead he just kept walking. They ended up in a room she presumed to be his. He turned to face her. He starred at her, his eyes filled with desire and anger, but her eyes were filled with fear. It was a while before either of them spoke.

"Hannah, Randy is dangerous." Adam said finally.

"Yeah, no crap." Hannah scoffed.

"Hannah I'm just looking out for you." Adam said.

"I'm done having someone look after me! I'm done being in the middle of this break up!" Hannah yelled before storming out the room. Adam just fell back on his bed, and covered his face with his hands.

"UGH! Why does she have to be so amazing? Why do I have to like her?" Adam asked to no one in particular. Hannah stomped into the kitchen.

"If you want him fine; if you don't want him fine! I'm done I really don't care. Don't bring me into this breakup. I don't want to be with Adam, and you obviously have Cody so there!" Hannah said. She stormed out of the room before anyone could reply.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" Cody said turning to Randy with a smug look on his face.

Hannah walked to her room.

"Everything solved!" Hannah announced to Karina and Mya.

"Is it how everyone wants it to be?" Karina asked.

"It doesn't matter if it's how everyone wants it to be; this is how it needs to be." Hannah said. She undressed and got ready for bed. As she lay in bed she sighed. This isn't at all how she wants things between Adam to be. 'You just meet him. You just meet him' kept running through her mind. She turned on her side, her back to the rest of the room, and fell asleep.


	4. Success is the Best Revenge!

**All WWE Characters Belong To WWE**

A few weeks went by and Hannah and Adam made small contact with each other. Hannah didn't talk or go near Randy at all. Although, her and Cody had a few chats every now and then. Hannah couldn't help but think he was pretty interesting.

"I don't see how you can stand her." Randy said looking in a mirror straightening his tie.

"Maybe because I gave her a chance before I judged her." Cody rebutted. He and Randy had been talking about how he and Hannah have become friends for an hour now. Both Adam's and Randy's groups are going to a karaoke restaurant. Cody was really excited and he wasn't going to let Randy ruin his night.

"Besides if you actually took the time to get to know her, you would know she's really funny." Cody stated sliding into his jacket. "Maybe you should give her a chance tonight." Randy scoffed at Cody's statement.

"Fine. If I don't like her can I go back to ignoring her?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Cody said kissing Randy's lips before they both made their way out of the room, and downstairs to where their group was waiting.

"I should have known she would have been late." Randy said annoyed.

"Just give her time." Cody said. He didn't want Randy hating Hannah anymore. She was genuinely a nice girl. If only Randy could see that!

"Am I the showstopper?" Hannah asked coming downstairs.

"Yes you-"Randy would've finished, but Cody elbowed him.

"Of course not sweetie," Cody said. "You look gorgeous." Cody commented on Hannah's outfit. She was wearing a hot pink and black dress with black pumps. She had her hair in a curly pointy tail. Randy just rolled his eyes at both Cody and Hannah.

"Let's get going." Cody said.

As they climbed into the cars a sudden thought hit Hannah. She whipped out her phone to text Cody. "RatedR Luv says: Where is Adam?" Randy read aloud. Cody knew he was in for it now, but instead of exploding Randy chuckled. How could he be so blind? He knew from the beginning that Hannah and Adam never broke it off. She doesn't know it but he sees the way she stares at Adam when he's busy with another camper.

"Why are you chuckling Randy?" Cody asked.

"The better question is how could you, the man I love, make me believe this?"

"Believe What?" Cody asked glancing between the road and Randy.

"This whole 'Adam and Hannah aren't a thing' bullshit!" Randy almost screamed.

"Randy it was a dare!"

"What? Betraying me?" Randy rebutted.

"No! Hannah changing her cell phone signature to 'RatedR Luv'. We were all joking around! Her signature means nothing." Cody screamed.

"Oh Am I supposed to believe you? I have seen girls like her. I have seen you two hang out; as soon as they suck you into their web of lies you can't get out." "

Well, don't believe me, but know this I would never lie to you." Cody said sighing.

"Why do always make me seem like an ass?" Randy asked.

"Why do you get so defensive over someone who is over you?" Cody mumbled.

"Baby I'm sorry. It's just you know I didn't mean to-"

"It's OK Cody interrupted. "I can understand why you would be so defensive over Adam. He's your ex; I understand why you feel this way." Cody said sighing. He didn't want Randy to feel those feelings towards Adam; he wanted those feelings towards him. Randy sighed. He didn't just feel defensive towards Adam. He loved Adam, but then what about Cody? Randy looked over at the young male driving the car. Randy was lost.

All the cars pulled into the semi-empty parking lot of a family karaoke restaurant. Hannah was worried the whole car ride over. Why hadn't Cody text her back yet? Hannah, Karina, Javier, and Jason all sat together at a table next to the stage. Cody and Randy walked in and Cody pointed to Hannah Randy just shrugged. When Hannah saw Cody and Randy walking towards her, she tried to mask her worry.

"Hey guys." Cody said.

"Hi Cody," Hannah and Javier said in unison. Everyone had to shift their seats so Randy and Cody had room to sit. Somehow this landed Cody next to Hannah.

"Why didn't you text me back?" Hannah asked impatiently. "Where is Adam?" "

Hannah are you in?" Javier asked. Hannah turned her head slightly. "What?" She asked. "Karaoke." Javier said plainly.

"Yeah sure," Hannah said not really paying attention. She turned back to Cody, as Javier disappeared in the crowd.

He had some errands...to run." Cody said.

"Next singing: 'Fighter by Christina Aguilera.' Hannah Sapp."The DJ announced.

"Whoa what," Hannah asked. "

You said you wanted to sing." Javier said innocently.

"UGH whatever," Hannah stomped up to the stage, snatching the mic from the DJ.

Randy turned towards Cody, as the music started. "What are these errands that Adam had to run?" Randy said. Cody turned towards Randy with a smug look on his face.

_Makes me that much stronger makes me work a little bit harder__it makes me that much wiser__so thanks for making me a fighter. _Hannah sang on stage.

"He wanted to get a present for Hannah." Cody said seriously.

"Oh OK." Randy said trying to keep his composure.

"Are you sure you're OK with that?" Cody asked. Randy nodded, but said nothing. His eyes were on the stage where Hannah continued singing.

_You thought I would forget __But I remembered. _

"So you're OK with Adam buying Hannah a Present?" Cody asked putting enfaces on the names.

"Yes." Randy said gritting his teeth.

"Well good because, Adam didn't go get Hannah a present." Cody said chuckling.

"WHAT!" Randy Screamed. The crowd irrupted into applause, as Hannah bowed and climbed off stage. Hannah went back to her seat.

"Well I'm officially bored." Javier announced.

"That was random." Hannah said grabbing her phone and texting. _Where Are You?_ Hannah texted to Adam. _I'll be there soon enough. _Was all he texted back. Hannah must have had a puzzled look on her face because Cody asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing," Hannah sighed and put her phone on the table. Cody gave her a believing look. "Wow! We have a true trooper," the DJ said hesitantly.

"Now singing: 'Success is the Best Revenge by Blood on the Dance floor' Hannah Small." Hannah groaned as she stared at Javier dangerously.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it!" Javier said throwing his hands up. Hannah climbed onto stage, once again, and the music started.

"Nice one Randy." Javier complimented.

"It wasn't me." Randy said creasing his brow in confusion.

"I did it." A familiar voice said.

Adam walked towards the table with a smile on his face, followed closely by Jason. "Welcome back." Cody greeted.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Randy asked. Cody gave Randy a _don't go there _look. "Hey Randy I think these lyrics were made for you." Adam said ignoring both Randy and Cody.

_Fuck, Fuck,_ _fuck you and all your bullshit. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck you and all your drama bitch. _Hannah sang. Adam turned to Randy with a sly smile on his face. He took a seat at a table next to Randy's. Randy's nostrils were flared. He was clearly outraged.

_Here we are back on top __here we are we'll never stop __we stand indestructible __defeating us? Impossible!_

Randy nearly broke the glass cup in his hand.

"What happened to this being a family restaurant?" Randy called out just wanting the song to be over.

_Hate me __or shake me __you'll never fucking break me! __Build a damn bridge & get the fuck over yourself !__Bitch__! _Hannah continued to sing. Randy grunted and put his head in his hands. Adam smiled victoriously. What Randy didn't know is that Cody had texted him telling him about his breakdown in the car.

Hannah bowed as the song ended, and the crowd applauded. Hannah sighed as she made her way back to the table. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Adam sitting at a table near hers. She sent him a smile which he returned.

Hannah grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom. "So what's the plan?" Karina asked. Hannah's head snapped up. Standing in the bathroom were Karina, Jessica, and Mya. "What are ya'll doing in here?" Hannah asked crossing her arms.

"Oh! Great Hannah! You decided to join us after all." Mya said hugging Hannah tightly.

"Can't…Breath...Mya!" Hannah chocked.

"Sorry." Mya giggled. "So anyway," She said turning to Jessica and Karina.

"All we need is to get the lights off and BOOYA!" "Booya?" Hannah asked. "And why are we getting the lights out and for what?" Hannah asked confused.

"The prank we are playing on Randy." Mya said.

"Oh! " Was all Hannah could say. _Things are going by so quick. _Hannah thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. Then she stopped and remembered what she had gone in there for. She stood on the middle of the restaurant and texted Adam. _I REALLY Missed You All Day. P.S I Think Something Might Go Down Soon. IDK When But Keep Your Eyes Open. _Hannah flipped her phone shut as she hit the send button. She walked back to the table. Karina gave her a look that said: _You Better Not Tell Anyone. _Hannah nodded. Adams phone went off in a loud ring. Hannah tried not to make eye contact with him. He looked over at Hannah. He texted her saying: _WE Need To Talk! Tonight 10:30 My Room!_


	5. I Love Him More!

"I love you!" Randy proclaimed.

"I love you too." Cody stated. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Randy liked the side of his neck. He allowed a barely audible moan escape his mouth. Randy snaked his arm around Cody's back pulling him closer. Randy kissed up Cody's jaw line inching towards his lips. When he meet Cody's lips he kissed him passionately. The two had been sitting in the main room ever since they had gotten back from the karaoke restaurant. Cody moaned into their kiss causing Randy to smirk slightly. They jumped apart when they heard a door closing. They watched as Hannah went into Adam's room, but she hadn't noticed the two pairs of eyes watching her. Randy turned back to Cody. He was fighting back his anger. He lunged on top of Cody planting rough kisses all over Cody's neck and face. Randy didn't know why but he was desperate to prove to Cody he was over Adam.

Hannah slipped into Adam's room. "What do you want from me Adam?" Hannah growled. Adam turned around to face Hannah. His face was serious but caring.

"Hannah there is something I need to tell you." Adam stated. Hannah looked at him curiously. "Hannah I don't know how to say this." Adam sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I thought I was supposed to be the clueless one." Hannah chuckled a little. Adam smiled then his face hardened.

"Hannah I know we promised each other we would push or feelings aside and we would go through the rest of our time together as friends but I don't know if I can do that anymore." Adam's words flooded Hannah's mind. Adam looked up to see Hannah was starring on the floor. He walked over and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. Adam sighed. His breath hit Hannah she closed her eyes. Her mind was spinning. "Hannah I think I lo-"Adam was cut off by banging on the door. The next thing they knew the door was swung open and there stood an angry Randy. All three of them were completely speechless. Randy lunged at Adam RKO'ing him through a nearby table. Hannah gasped, yet she couldn't move her feet were planted onto the floor. Cody ran into the room and grabbed Randy's arm.

"Randy let's go." He insisted. Randy's eyes stayed on Hannah's. Out of nowhere he pushed Cody to the floor. Cody's head hit a broken piece of wood from the table Adam went through. He groaned but didn't get up. Randy turned his attention back to Hannah. He walked slowly towards her. A small smile played across his lips.

"I know I'm going to enjoy every minute of this." Randy whispered. Hannah's body was shaking as Randy got closer to her. Randy pulled her closer to him. Hannah flinched at his touch. "Do you think this is a game? Well it's not." Randy asked. His breath hit Hannah's like Adam's did, but it wasn't anything like Adam's. Adam's was warm and inviting. Randy's was cold and hard. "I thought maybe you would have stayed away from him. Especially after what happened in the parking lot." Randy's voice trailed off. He stepped away from Hannah and looked at Cody. "I love him!" Randy said pointing at an unconscious Cody. "But then I see Adam and I…" Randy was fighting back tears now. "I love Adam more." Randy said. By the sound of his voice his sadness was quickly turning into anger. Hannah could see the rage building in Randy. Randy tackled Hannah to the ground. He threw punches at her quickly. Hannah only felt the first few punches. Hannah could see her blood on Randy's knuckles. She felt her blood running down her face. Randy got off her and walked to the pile of broken wood where both his lovers lye unconscious. He picked a piece of wood and walked back to Hannah. He started beating Hannah with that piece of wood. After that Hannah felt nothing and saw nothing.


	6. Why Can't I Leave Her Alone?

**All WWE Superstars Belong To The WWE**

Hannah's eyes hurt as she tried to open them. She blinked a few times to regain her vision. She moaned in pain as she tried to move. Adam looked up when he heard noise from the girl. Hannah looked around. Why was she in a hospital? Her eyes kept wandering until they fell onto Adam's. "What am I doing he-? What happened Adam?" Hannah stammered.

"Randy…He-"Adam couldn't find the words to tell Hannah. Up until today he hadn't had to say what happened that night. Adam sighed before continuing.

"Randy gave you a miner concussion." Adam looked down as he spoke. He Randy had put Hannah in the hospital? She felt overwhelmed. Why would Randy ever take it that far? Hannah looked at the ceiling trying to take it all in. "Hannah?" Hannah looked at Adam's pleading eyes.

"I'm going to get a nurse and tell them you woke up OK? I will be right back." Adam said. Hannah moved her hand over Adam's, which caused her a lot of pain.

"Don't leave me alone." Hannah croaked. Adam smiled and squeezed Hannah's hand before getting up and leaving. Hannah watched the door frame Adam just walked through. Her mind couldn't grasp the situation. Randy beat her so bad that she ended up in the hospital, but why? Why had Randy taken it that far?

"Hannah Small in room 24A woke up." Adam told the receptionist at the front desk.

"OK Dr. Milton will be right with you." The receptionist said without looking up from the computer screen.

Adam turned to see Jason looking around. "J." Adam said. Jason looked towards the voice and started walking towards Adam.

"How is she?" Jason asked putting his hand on Adam's shoulder squeezing lightly.

"She woke up." Adam said.

"You got yourself into a pretty mess here bro." Jason said.

"Yeah I know but, when I look into her eyes I know she's the one for me, when I'm near her I feel something I have never felt with anyone else. I don't care what anyone else says, she's amazing to me. This may sound stupid as I haven't known her long, but that doesn't matter to me anymore." Adam said. Jason could see the sincerity in his eyes. Jason hated that all he could do is watch his friend get so wrapped up in this. He knew that he would hate himself even more after Adam saw what he did.

"Mr. Copeland, can I see you for a moment?" Dr. Milton Said. Adam nodded and walked toward the waiting doctor. "Hannah's heart rate and blood pressure are stable for the moment," Dr. Milton started. "But we still need to run a few more tests to make sure she's healthy enough to go home. Have you contacted her mother yet?"

"Yes, her mom says to do whatever needs to be done." Adam said. The doctor nodded and walked away.

Adam walked into Hannah's room to see her sitting up. She was looking at her lap; she looked in deep thought. Adam just leaned on the door frame watching her. Hannah sighed. Everything attached to her body was in pain. She looked towards the door where Adam was watching her. He smiled and walked towards the bed. He sat in the chair where he had been earlier. For what seemed like hours they just stared at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Adam broke their star, and looked down at his hands.

Hannah thought about what had gotten herself into. She had let her feelings take over her and now she was in a hospital in LA. Adam starred at his hands; his mind running along the same line as Hannah's. 'I showed how vulnerable I am, and because of that a girl, that I can't help but care about, is in the hospital. Why do I feel this way about her? Why can't I just leave her alone?' Adam repeated those questions again and again in his head. Adam winced as he found the answer. Adam loved Hannah because she was his first actual crush since his relationship with Randy.

Both Hannah and Adam were brought out of their thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Jason stood in the door way. "Hey Hannah how are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"I feel OK. I kind of feel like my head is being squashed by an elephant." Hannah chuckled. Jason looked from Hannah to Adam nervously. Adam still pondered his hands hoping for some sort of way out of this mess he had got himself in.

"Hannah-, "Jason stopped and looked at his feet before continuing. "Someone insisted on seeing you." Jason said quietly.

"Hannah!" Cody said appearing in the door-way. A smile spread across Hannah's face.

"Hi Cody." Hannah greeted. Adam growled hearing Cody's name. Hannah's smile dropped when she saw who followed Cody into the room.

"Hannah." Randy said coldly. Adam jumped out of his seat hearing Randy's voice. He stood in front of Hannah blocking her from Randy's view. Adam's fist were tightly clenched, and his face was turning as red as a tomato.

"Get out before I kick your ass." Adam said Randy looked towards Hannah's semi-hidden face. Randy's eyes then moved and starred at Adam. "Get the fuck out before I kick your ass." Adam said. Randy smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere until _Cody_ Says I need to leave." Randy challenged.

"I suggest you leave before I spear you through that wall!" Adam said raging.

"Adam just stop!" Hannah said. Adam backed down but only a little. Randy smiled; he loved when getting Adam mad. He thought that Adam looked hot. Randy wanted nothing more than to just bend Adam over and prove his true love for him. He didn't care if Hannah, Jason, or Cody were in the room.

"Randy let's just go." Cody finally said, tugging on Randy's hand.

"Fine." Randy said backing away. It was then that Adam realized how close he and Randy were.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry!" Cody apologized when Randy left the room.

"It's OK." Hannah Smiled. Adam sat back down on his spot near Hannah's bed. Adam sighed. Jason walked to Adam, and squeezed his shoulder. Adam shrugged his hand away. "You knew he was here!" Adam said without looking at Jason. "You knew and you still let him here. He's going to come back and hurt her now." Adam said his voice raising.

"Adam calm down!"

"NO I will not calm down." Adam jumped out his seat yet again, and got into Jason's face. "You put her in danger you dumb ass!" Adam shouted in Jason's face. "Why do you even care?" Jason retorted.

"Adam!" Hannah shouted. Choking noises came from Hannah. The heart meter went off quickly. Hannah was shaking in the bed while foaming at the mouth.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Cody called into the hallway. Adam rushed to Hannah trying to hold her down. 3 Nurses rushed into the room pushing Adam away from Hannah.

"She's gone into a seizure. We need a crash cart in here now!" One of the nurses shouted. 2 more nurses swarmed into the room pushing a large cart. Adam backed away slowly; tears forming in his eyes.

"Hello? Hi Ted. Actually Hannah got _exactly _what she deserved." Randy gloated into his cell phone. "Cody's great he's still in there talking to that dumb bitch. I think it should have kicked in by now. Oh yeah here he comes. Bye Ted" Randy smirked as he hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Cody asked getting into the car.

"Ted." Randy simply replied.

"Hannah went into a seizure somehow." Cody said starting up the car.

"Oh." Randy said. He turned his head and smirked while looking out the window.


	7. Is She Your Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: All WWE Characters Belong To WWE**

**The Letter Was Written By LivHardy Revised By ME!**

Adam nearly cried himself to sleep that night. When morning came around he just sat in his room. He couldn't go see Hannah 'till 9:00am; it was only 7:00am.

Adam sighed and dragged himself off his bed and into his bathroom. He frowned at himself in the mirror. He then reached over and turned on the shower. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed another set of clothes and set them on the bed. He chuckled to himself. He realized that the shirt he picked out was the same shirt he wore when he met Hannah…Hannah. Tears formed in his eyes. Adam ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

When he got into the shower he just stood there letting the water run down his head. "If only you could see what you do to me, Hannah."

"You look amazing." Randy said. Adam turned in shock at hearing a voice. He saw Randy leaning against the sink watching him.

"How long have you been there?" Adam asked turning off the water.

"Long enough." Randy said. He handed Adam a towel but not without looking at Adam's naked hot body. He also noticed his manhood. Randy thought of all the nights they had spent together, but he quickly shook those thoughts out his head. Adam reluctantly accepted the towel and stepped out of the shower. He eyed Randy suspiciously for, Randy was starring at him. Adam growled in disgust. Randy ran his hand down the side of Adam's face. Adam smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Adam said. He slid past Randy, walked to the bed and picked up his extra set of clothes. Randy followed Adam into the other room. "What do you want?" Adam spat as he slid his jeans on slowly.

"Adam let me explain." Randy pleaded. Adam nodded for him to continue. "When I first saw you with her I felt…"

"Jealous," Adam interrupted. Randy nodded. "What I don't get is why you attacked her…twice!"

"Adam I felt-"

"Just shut up! I don't give a shit about your insecurities your attempts to get my attention doesn't bother me but you crossed the line!" Adam shouted. "You seem to think that the scene you've made will somehow some way make me fall in love with you!" Adam's voice raised and shook with rage.

"Adam just calm down." Randy hushed. He didn't want someone to hear; especially not Cody.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Adam Shouted. "You know what Randy? At the end of the day I'm happier with her than I was with you, and I'll be on top of the world and you'll be cutting yourself fucked!" Adam said gabbing his shirt and keys and storming out of the room leaving an irate Randy standing in the middle of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked as Adam stormed past him.

"To see Hannah." Adam said without stopping.

"You can't go see her it's only 7:30, and don't you want to finish getting dressed?" Jason said. Adam stopped and slid his shirt on.

"Happy?"

"No." Jason rebutted. "Don't you think your taking this 'Hannah' thing a little too seriously?" Jason asked.

"This 'Hannah' thing," Adam asked. "She's not just a thing. She's a person. She's an amazing person."

"You only met her a month ago!" Jason shouted.

"That doesn't matter to me," Adam said. "All that matters now is that she gets out of the hospital."

"Once she gets out then what? You can't do anything. She's under eighteen, but if you want to go to jail for statutory rape I suggest you keep doing what you're doing. It's your choice Adam but don't come crying to me if you get hurt." Jason said and stormed away. Adam sighed and continued walking down the hall.

"Adam!" Adam sighed hearing Randy's voice.

"What now?" Adam sneered and turned around. Randy grabbed Adam behind his head and smashed their lips together. Before Adam could register what was happening he and Randy were kissing. He opened his mouth to protest but Randy just filled his mouth with his tongue. Adam pushed Randy with all his might. His hands flew to his lips. "Randy what is wrong with you?" Adam hissed.

"You stormed out of the room before I could finish talking to you."

"Yeah? Well I wonder why." Adam said sarcastically.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Randy asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You attacked my-"Adam stopped mid sentence. Randy cocked his head to the side.

"I attacked your what Adam?" Randy asked with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"You attacked Hannah." Adam said and turned to walk away. Rand grabbed his arm and turned Adam to face him.

"No. Finish your sentence. I attacked your…?" Randy said slow dragging out each word. "Is she your girlfriend?" Randy sneered.

"No but don't you dare go near her." Adam warned.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend." Randy smirked once again cocking his head to the side.

"She isn't," Adam said "but when I'm with her I feel something I have never felt before." Adam was suddenly dazed with the thought of Hannah. Randy's face hardened with fury when Adam's eyes lit up and he started smiling.

"Adam." Randy said bringing Adam out of his drowning thoughts of Hannah. Adam opened his mouth to answer when a voice made both men jump.

"Randy where are you?" Cody yelled. Randy looked back looked towards the room he shared with Cody. Adam used this distraction to walk away.

_And to think for a second I thought he was really sorry...People DONT change. I don't fucking need this stress; I need to focus on getting Hannah out of the hospital. _Adam thought running his hand through his hair.

"Can we talk to you?"

"Um sure," Adam said confused. He led the Garcia twins, better known as the Bella twins, to a table away from the ongoing group work by camp members. "How can I help you?" Adam said sitting down.

"We saw what happened a few minutes ago." One of the twins said.

"What exactly did you see?" Adam asked curious as to if they had seen **everything.**

"We saw you and Randy kissing." The same twin said. Adam thought it was Nikki.

"Well Nikki-"

"I'm Bri"

"Right well **we **didn't kiss. Randy kissed me."

"Do you still like him?" the real Nikki asked.

"No…I like someone else." Adam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Is it Hannah?" Nikki asked. Bri elbowed her. "Sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No it's OK. I um…I sort of think I do." Adam chuckled. The Garcia's exchanged looks smirking. "You can't tell anyone!" Adam hissed suddenly worried that he had said too much.

"We won't." The twins said in unison.

"Hey G-twins!" Layla yelled and beckoned them.

"We have to go," Bri said "here." She handed Adam a folded up piece of paper.

"What is this?" Adam asked.

"Bye Adam!" The twins shouted ignoring Adam's question. Adam unfolded the paper.

_I know this is going to be a very long letter, but you're worth it, and hopefully you will be patient enough to read the rest. All the times I've heard you talk about Randy I just think...fuck, why did he do this to him; to such an amazing person? A guy who would've done anything to be with him, he just broke his heart. Sometimes when I think about that stuff, I just wish that one day he walked over to you, smiled at you and said to you "Adam, let's start over" I imagine the scene, you smiling like you've never done before. To be honest, I want that so bad. I would give up everything to see you smile like you smile when you look at Hannah. You deserve happiness. When Randy walks past you, I see your eyes, sometimes you want to cry; sometimes you just wish you could stop time, just to look at him. Sometimes you just want to hug him and just wish that everything could go back to the way it was once, so long ago yet so close to your heart. Even though you cry and you are upset on many occasions, you never fail to be there for me and Nikki. And that is what is so amazing about you, you smile, you make people laugh and you're there for your friends even when you really want to be alone and cry. You never fail to make my day better, all the chats we have, all the laughs, they've always made me feel better. It's strange how even a five minute chat with you can make everything so much better. I envy you, because although you don't feel like it right now, you are so strong. No matter what, you will always keep strong. You didn't deserve all the pain you got, all the memories you had with Randy, you still have them in your head and in your heart. Even though you may not be friends right now; he can never take those memories away from you because they are your memories. The memories of you and him texting, making each other laugh, making each other smile and blush. They're yours and when you're in pain and you just wish you could have it all back, close your eyes and just think. Think of all the good times you had, all the laughs and smiles, the excitement you got when you saw him._

_One day, I hope that Randy goes back to you and begs you for forgiveness, like a fairy tale. Like the fairytale any person would want. And it will be like it used to be, I'm not sure if that day is going to come for you. But I really hope to God that it does. You deserve it more than anyone. Even though from the outside it seems like your life is perfect, inside you're fragile. Every day when you think of Randy it hurts, I know. You feel nostalgic, when you see Randy and Cody you wish you could just push Cody out of the way and kiss Randy. The pain is unreal, but you will get through it completely one day._

_I truly love you to bits Adam. You're a best friend to me. I hope that you never get hurt again and I hope that all your dreams and wishes come true, because you're one of the people I'd hate to see hurt again. I love seeing the way you look at Hannah. You two deserve each other. You both deserve happiness. _

_With a ton of Love _

_XOXO Bri _

Adam looked up from the paper. "How could I have been so blind?" Adam asked himself. Adam knew it was the time for action. He walked through the house ignoring everyone. He grabbed his keys and headed towards the car. He knew that the hospital would allow visitors soon so he had to hurry and set up his plan. Adam smirked as he started his jeep and drove away.


	8. Leaving So Soon?

**All WWE Superstars Belong To WWE**

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked as Adam walked through the door way.

"Sorry," Adam said kissing her forehead, "I had to take care of something." Adam sat in the same seat as yesterday right next to her bed.

"Oh OK." Hannah frowned when she saw Dr. Milton appear at the door.

"Mr. Copeland, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Adam took one last look at Hannah before following the doctor out the room.

"Mr. Copeland we found the reason that Hannah was sent into a seizure. It was due to, too much stress. However, we do believe she is well enough to go home."

"Really? When do you think I can take her?" Adam asked trying and failing to mask his excitement.

"I don't see any reason why she can't leave now, but she does need to take it easy for a few weeks. Any more stress or shock can result in permanent brain damage." Dr. Milton gave Adam a stern look before walking into another patient's room.

Adam walked back into the hospital room grinning.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you can go home." Adam said joyfully.

"Why are you happy about that? You want me to go back to that place with that psycho?" Hannah asked raising her voice.

"Hey calm down." Adam said rushing to Hannah's side remembering what the doctor said.

"How can I calm down when you want me to continue living with that maniac?" Hannah said breathing heavily in between words.

"Hannah, you really need to calm down." Adam said suddenly worried about her health. "I don't want you to go back either. So I rented a hotel room for us." Adam pulled the hotel card key out of his pocket. "All we need to do is pretend that you're going home and go back to the hotel together." As Adam explained his plan Hannah's mind hit so many different places. _What if Randy figures out? Why would Adam do this for me? Why am I so special? _Hannah thought about it for a little while.

"I- I guess" Hannah sighed. Adam smirked and left to go ask the nurse for Hannah's clothes. The nurse soon walked in with Adam following closely behind her.

"Hannah, I'm Mickie. Your clothes are right here." She said with a pile of clothes in her hands. Hannah noticed that the blood stains were gone from her shirt. Mickie turned to Adam. "Do you want to wait outside until we are done?"

"Yes," Adam said before leaving the room.

"He seems nice." Mickie said while unhooking the heart monitor from Hannah's hospital gown.

"He is," Hannah said simply slipping her gown over her head. Mickie smiled and left sensing Hannah's discomfort on the subject. Hannah sighed when Mickie closed the door of her room.

When Hannah finished getting dressed she walked out of her room. She saw Adam and Mickie standing together and laughing. Hannah starred for a while feeling a generous amount of jealousy. Adam looked over at Hannah and beckoned for her. Hannah walked towards them.

"I should get back to work," Mickie said. "Bye Adam, It was a pleasure meeting you," Mickie beamed and walked away.

"You ready to go?" Adam asked smiling.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Let's hit it!" Adam said grabbing Hannah's hand but, immediately letting go. He remembered that his feelings for Hannah weren't exactly legal. Hannah tried to ignore Adam's action and kept walking. The elevator ride was agonizingly slow and so was the car ride. Adam pulled up to the house.

"What are we doing here?" Hannah sneered.

"You still need to get your stuff, and we should at least play up the fact that you're leaving." Adam said turning off the ignition.

Hannah climbed out of the jeep. Adam put his arm around Hannah's shoulder pulling her closer to him. Hannah shrugged his arm off and walked away. Adam starred after Hannah wondering what he had did wrong.

Hannah sighed and opened the door.

"Honey I'm home." Hannah yelled as she walked through the main room.

"Hannah!" Karina and Mya said in unison. They ran up to Hannah and hugged her. Hannah smiled as she returned the hug to both girls.

"Can you guys help me pack?" Hannah said.

"Leaving so soon?" Randy asked walking towards Hannah slowly.

"Yeah, I guess this really isn't the place for me," Hannah said shrugging.

"We should probably get your stuff now," Adam said.

"I can get it myself, thanks." Hannah said slowly going upstairs to her room.

"I think that's the last of it." Hannah said sighing and zipping up her bag.

"I'm going to miss you!" Karina said hugging Hannah tightly.

"I'll miss you too," Hannah said.

"So tell me," Karina began sitting on the edge of her bed, "what's going on between you and Adam?"

"Nothing," Hannah shrugged. Karina gave Hannah a disbelieving look. Hannah sighed. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense, how can someone I barely know have such an effect on me?" Hannah asked.

Karina starred at her friend; she knew that Hannah was truly confused. "You are truly and honestly love struck." Karina giggled. Hannah thought about it a little more.

Mean while Adam was talking to Nikki Garcia outside on the front step of the house.

"I don't know what it is. It's just looking at her in there, it makes me think how much time I wasted with Randy, you know? She's so beautiful, I mean, I can't remember being this happy with anyone else."

"Where is all this coming from?" Nikki chuckled slightly.

"I don't even know I just felt this weird, strong, overwhelming amount of feelings when I saw her in the hospital."

"You got it bad" Nikki told him. He smiled.

"Yeah, I do and I will tell her, soon"

"You haven't already?"

"I get stupidly nervous, I've taken on the likes of The Undertaker and yet I get scared to tell Hannah that I love her" Nikki giggled. Suddenly the door behind them snapped open. Hannah looked down at them.

"Sorry," Hannah muttered and started to close the door.

"No!" Adam shouted. "I mean, are you ready to go?" Adam asked standing up.

"Yeah, let me just go get my bags," Hannah disappeared from the door way. Adam sighed and helped Nikki up.

"See what I mean?" Adam whispered in her ear as they walked in the house. Nikki giggled at Adam's comment as Hannah walked back down the stairs. She felt like someone had stabbed her in her gut. She started to doubt Adam's feelings for her. "Let's get going." Adam said grabbing Hannah's bag; reluctantly Hannah let go. She followed Adam out to the car and climbed in without a word. Adam climbed in beside her.

Once again, the car ride was silent. When they pulled into the, underground, parking lot Adam turned to Hannah.

"Have I done something wrong?" Adam asked.

"No," Hannah said simply.

"I thought we decided not to hide our feelings from each other," Adam said.

"It's stupid just forget about it," Hannah said. Adam took Hannah's face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"If it's bothering you than no it's not," Adam said. Hannah didn't answer, but she didn't pull out of Adam's grasp. Instead, Hannah started crying.

"I can't help but feel oddly jealous of-. Why are you with me instead of Nikki?" Hannah asked. Adam had a look of confusion on his face. "She's your age; you can hold her hand in public. I can't compete with that!"

"Nor am I asking you to. I'm not with Nikki because she's not you. You have something that makes me feel real. I can't describe it." Adam said releasing Hannah's face and running his hand through his hair. Hannah sighed and sat back in her seat. "She doesn't make me feel the way you do. You're magnetic. I just want to be around you all the time. When I'm not around you I yearn to be around you again."

Hannah didn't say anything she just stared out the windshield trying to order her thoughts.

"Say something," Adam hissed.

"What do you want me to say? That I was wrong, that I was stupidly jealous, or that I feel like an idiot right now." Hannah said.

"Tell me that you will never doubt my love for you again." Adam said. Hannah looked at Adam.

"I will never doubt your love again." Hannah said. Adam could tell that she honestly meant each word she said.

"I love you more than anything in this world. I'm lost without you when were not together. You bring this whole knew ''Adam Copeland'' out that's been away for a while. I've been hurt so much over the years, but I know in my heart that you won't hurt me." Adam said. Hannah felt incredibly stupid.

"Hey," Adam said. "I love you and nothing you just said is going to change that." Hannah smiled making Adam smile. "You smile, I smile." Adam sung.

"You just ruined the moment," Hannah commented. "I can't believe you just sung Justin Bieber to me." Hannah said. She opened the car door and exited the car. Adam also exited.

"You're not a beliber?" Adam asked opening the trunk and grabbing Hannah's bags.

"No," Hannah said. Hannah looked back into the trunk. "Wait, where are your bags?"

"Just because you left doesn't mean I left." Adam said guiding Hannah to the elevator.

"So you're not staying with me?" Hannah asked half yelling.

"I can't. What will people think if I left with you?" Adam said pressing the 'up' button on the elevator. Hannah sighed and followed Adam into the elevator. "I will be with you every step of the way." Adam said.

"What way?" Hannah asked.

"We are going to get a little revenge on Randy." Adam said looking forward; not even bothering to look in Hannah's direction.

"You're kidding right?" Hannah asked looking at Adam.

"Of course not," Adam said. "I'm not letting him get away with what he did to you." Hannah turned forward, and took deep breaths. "Hannah, you need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Hannah was relaxed she just needed more time to take everything in. She could tell this was going to get a lot more interesting.


	9. I Want to Give You My All

_He walked slowly towards her. "I know I'm going to enjoy every minute of this." Randy whispered. Randy pulled her closer to him. Hannah flinched at his touch. "Do you think this is a game? Well it's not." Randy asked. "I thought maybe you would have stayed away from him; especially after what happened in the parking lot." Randy's voice trailed off. He stepped away from Hannah and looked at Cody. "I love him!" Randy said pointing at an unconscious Cody. "But then I see Adam, and I just…" Randy was fighting back tears now. "I love Adam more." Randy said. Randy tackled Hannah to the ground. He threw punches at her quickly. Hannah only felt the first few punches. Hannah could see her blood on Randy's knuckles. She felt her blood running down her face._

Hannah woke up covered in sweat. Her breathing soon returned to normal and her feeling of nervousness soon turned to anger. She couldn't believe that she let that monster beat her and all she was doing about it was sitting in a hotel room hiding. It was time for action. Hannah was brought out of her raging thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She walked across the room and looked at her phone; it was Adam. Hannah ignored her phone and went to the desk across the room. Hannah started thinking of ways she could get Randy back, but all of them were ludicrous. She even considered seducing Cody. Once Again, Hannah was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. Hannah sighed and answered. "Adam I really don't want to talk right now."

"It's not Adam," the voice on the other end said. Hannah recognized the voice instantly.

"Mom, hi," was all Hannah could get out before her mom bomb rushed her with questions.

"Are you OK? Do you want to come home? How are you feeling?" Hannah sighed and smiled to herself.

"Mom, I'm fine. No I don't want to come home."

"Tell me what happened sweetie."

"It was just a misunderstanding in the weight room." Hanna hoped that her mom was not able to tell that she was lying.

"OK." Her voice sounded content with everything, but Hannah knew her mom still had many questions. "Who is Adam?"

"Adam is one of the trainers." Hannah answered. She wished she could tell her mom everything. She wanted to so bad but she had no idea how her mom would react, and that's what scared her the most.

"I thought Randy was your trainer." Hannah's heart nearly stopped hearing his name. She felt Like There was a sudden lump in her throat.

"How do you know who Randy is?"

"He called me yesterday to tell me you had an accident."

**Flashback**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi this is __Randy Orton __I am one of the trainers at WWE Camp is this Hannah's guardian?"_

"_I'm her mother, Shannon."_

"_I regret to inform you of this, Shannon, but your daughter has been in a terrible accident."_

"_I am aware. I already got a call from Adam."_

"_Adam?"_

"_Yes, isn't he also a trainer?"_

"_Well yes but-. Adam was responsible for the accident. He has been acting very carelessly towards the safety of the campers and has been fired."_

**End of Flashback**

"Wha- No! He's lying! I mean how could you think that? Mom, Adam is a good person." Hannah screamed into her phone. Her mind was going to so many places. How could he tell my mom that? I definitely need to get him back now. "Mom, I need to go." Hannah hung up before her mom could reply. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She stretched over to the nightstand and called down to the main desk. She needed to be ready for Randy.

"Hannah?" Adam called as he walked through the doorway. Adam looked around the room but there was no trace of the girl. Adam reached for his phone urgently. He called Hannah's phone. He could hear the ringing coming from inside the nightstand. Adam sighed and hung up his phone.

Hannah giggled as a street performer tipped his hat to her. She had been walking around the hotel which was conveniently located downtown. She hadn't taken her phone with her. When Hannah started to feel tired she decided to head back to the hotel. The doorman nodded politely at her which she returned. She walked through the hotel with a bounce in her step as if she hadn't a care in the world, but soon was brought to reality as she entered the room and Adam jumped up and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Adam mumbled into Hannah's hair. Hannah just stood in Adam's grasp.

Adam pulled back from Hannah and looked at her. Hannah left Adam's grasp and closed the door. Hannah shuffled further into the room moving past him quickly. "Why," Hannah started to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to finish. Hannah sighed and shrugged away her curiosity. Hannah started to find her shoes interesting.

"Why what?" Adam asked as he stalked Hannah around the room.

"Why me?" Hannah asked trying to avoid Adam's gaze. Adam moved closer to Hannah.

"You're the first person I have had an attraction to since Randy. I'm scared. If I lose you I don't know what I would possibly do." Adam said. Hannah could feel his piercing gaze on her. Hannah didn't say anything. What could she say? She was Adam's rebound from Randy. Part of her loved it while part of her wanted to slap Adam and leave. Hannah was torn between her heart and her head. "Please Hannah, say something." Adam pleaded.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell me that I'm not crazy. Tell me that you feel this." Adam yet again stepped closer to Hannah.

"You are crazy," Hannah chuckled as she sat on the bed. "You're making me feel like a bitch now" Hannah moaned shoving her face into a pillow, he laughed at her reaction. _He made me feel and look stupid! He says the sweetest thing and suddenly I'm not mad anymore, nor can I understand why I was so mad in the first place_. Hannah thought.

"Being with you is a risk, I get that, but you're worth that risk. I know this sounds stupid, but"

"No it doesn't. I get it."

"I love you and nothing you just said is going to change that." Hannah smiled. "So, you need to get ready." Adam said grabbing Hannah's hand.

"For?" Hannah questioned.

"We are going to dinner tonight." Adam said beaming.

"Wow," Adam commented on what Hannah was wearing. Hannah recognized it as the same reaction he had when they had their first dinner together. Hannah smiled in return. Adam held Hannah's throughout the elevator ride and to the car. They were both smiling as they got in the car and drove away from the hotel.

Hannah frowned as they pulled up to a restaurant called _French Belle_. Adam didn't notice her reaction, however. Hannah accepted Adam's hand as they walked into the restaurant. Hannah wasn't really one for fancy restaurants. She was a simple girl. As they were showed to their table, Hannah noticed all the odd looks they were getting. Hannah tried to think why but then she realized she was still holding on to Adam. Hannah snached her hand from Adam causing him to stumble a bit.

As they sat down the waiter introduced himself. "I'm DJ and I will be your waiter for this evening. May I start you off with some _Baguette_?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Adam spook up.

"Okay, I will bring that right out for you guys." DJ announced then walked away. Hannah shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't want to say it but, she hated fancy restaurants. Adam suddenly got up and reached his hand out to Hannah. "Come on"

"What?" Hannah asked him in surprise. "We haven't even ordered-"

"You're not into this place and to be honest neither am I, I just thought this would be the kind of place that you'd like" He chucked money onto the table for the check. "You comeing?"Hannah smiled, reaching up for him, linking her arm around him.

They ran from the restaurant into the park that was opposite of it. It was late and no one was around, they just walked around, just talking about anything and the conversation never went dead.

"I had a good time tonight, Adam."

"Me too," He smiled. "Let's get you home, you look cold, I wish I brought my jacket to give you"

"It's Okay," Hannah objected.

"Hannah, what Randy did to you was wrong, and I am willing to help you get revenge but you can't just run off like you did. If I can't get a hold of you I will assume something horrible has happened and I will blame myself." Adam said as they started to make their way towards the car.

"You have to realize that you can't always be there to protect me from everything." Unfortunately Adam knew she was right. "You need to relax; I can take care of me." Hannah said squeezing his shoulder. Adam sighed opening the car door for her. Adam watched closely as Hannah slide into the car. Everything Hannah said tonight made his attraction to her grow stronger. Adam tried to push his thoughts out of his mind. Adam closed the door and walked briskly to his side of the car and got in. Hannah shifted slightly in her seat, exposing the inside of her thigh. Hannah noticed that Adam's jaw tightened and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. Hannah crossed her legs causing her dress to ride up. Adam felt his body reacting in a way that it never reacted before towards a girl. "Adam, are you okay?"

"Yes," Adam answered shortly.

Adam walked down the hall of the hotel briskly. Hannah struggled to keep up with him. "Adam!" Adam stopped and slowly looked back at Hannah. Hannah slowed to a stop, and bent down and took off her heels. As Hannah bent down, her dress showed off some of her cleavage. Adam couldn't tear his eyes off her body. Hannah stood up still trying to regain her breath from following Adam. Adam followed a bead of sweat as it went down the side if her neck and down her cleavage. Adam licked his dry lips, still staring at Hannah. Hannah walked up beside Adam and squeezed his shoulder. "Are you sure you're Okay?"

"Uh- yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Adam sputtered forcefully. Hannah eyed him suspiciously and walked away. Adam watched as Hannah's body swayed as she walked. Adam groaned as he felt his pants tighten. "I shouldn't be feeling this!" Adam shouted. Hannah stopped and turned around. Adam realized that he shouted in the middle of the hallway. Hannah's eyes dropped to Adam's bulge. Hannah turned and walked away.

Hannah entered the room sighing and turned on the lamp. A low light was sent threw the room. Adam walked in slowly; he saw Hannah looking at his pants. Adam wanted to know what Hannah's reaction would be. Adam cleared his throat. Hannah set her shoes down and moved towards Adam and grabbed his belt buckle, leading him to the bed. When they both were at the foot of the bed, Hannah lowered her hand to Adam's bulge. "Am I doing that?" Hannah asked.

Adam starred into her eyes and nodded. Both were hypnotized by each other. Adam lifted both of Hannah's arms around his neck. He brushed his lips gently against hers Hannah opened her mouth allowing Adam entrance. Adam's tongue swept into Hannah's mouth searching every inch of it. He let a deep moan leave his mouth Adam broke the kiss to fill his lungs with Hannah's intoxicating scent. Adam sighed.

"You have no idea how long and bad I have wanted to do that." Adam chuckled.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that." Hannah replied smiling. Adam trailed his lips down her neck to the top of her chest and back up again. He grasped the bottom of her knee high dress and pulled it over her head, leaving her chest bare. He smirked down at her while he gently grasped her face in one of his hands and moved her hair away. He trailed his hands down her chest and then to her stomach. He pulled the top of her pink underwear; letting it fall to the floor. Hannah reached down and ran her finger tip along the edge of his boxers and slipped her hand inside. This caused Adam's breath to hitch in his throat and him to bury his face into her shoulder. She ran her fingers along the tip of his very large member. He hissed when she grasped her fingers around him and started pumping him. He grabbed her hand and stopped her after a minute and she raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"It's been so long and if you don't stop now I am going to fucking explode," he rushed out and she smiled at him and released him and pulled his boxers off of him. He laid her down gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and she started to get nervous, she heard stories about people first times hurting. He saw the look in her eyes and he asked if she wanted to stop. She shook her head no and he gently eased the tip of himself into her. She cried out and a few tears fell out of her eyes. He kissed them away and slowly asserted himself more, until he was fully inside of her. He waited until her body fully relaxed and un-tensed and she raised her hips trying to pull him in deeper. He took that as a sign that he could start moving again. He pulled all the way out and gently pushed back in. While she was loving that he was going slow and taking his time to make her feel good she wanted him to go faster and harder. She wanted to feel all that he was capable of. She pushed herself up and again and moaned for him to go faster and harder and he complied. She was feeling things that she never thought she would ever feel. She loved the feeling and didn't think she could get enough of him. She pushed on his chest and he stopped his movement and she grinned at him and with all her weight she pushed him on to his back and started rocking herself against him, first going agonizingly slow and then speeding up. He was thrusting into her as she came down on him and he hit something inside of her she didn't know existed. It made her scream and he smirked. The whole time she was guiding him, now he grabbed her hips and guided her down on him and he continued to hit that little sweet spot inside of her. Before long he could feel the pressure building up in his groin and he knew he was going to come soon but he didn't want to before she did. He flipped them back over and pulled her leg to over his shoulder and wrapped her other leg around his waist and thrust into her, deeper and harder than before, hitting her spot again and again. She felt the burning in her stomach and it started to go lower and lower. He knew she was getting ready to cum and he wanted to make it come faster, he didn't know how much longer he could hold off, he was ready to explode. No sooner than his finger touched her clit she exploded. Stars clouded her vision as she screamed as the unknown feeling washed through her body. She felt him release into her. He pulled out of her and pulled her so that he is lying down and her head was in the crook of his arm.

"Wow," she whispers and looks up at him.

"Just wow?" he asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Not going to boost your ego babe."

He chuckles and places a kiss on her forehead. He watches as her eyes close and her breathing labors out. He reaches over and turns off the lamp. He hopes like hell she isn't going to regret this in the morning, he knew that she was sort of vulnerable when this started. He will just have to wait until morning to find out.

* * *

**I'm SO Sorry It Took Me Forever To Upload This! I have Been Out of Town Most of Summer and I Have Been Drop Dead Busy! If You Haven't Already Go Get Randy Orton's New Cup at 7/11! I Made My Mom Buy It!**

**I Love You Guys, Thanks For Reading!**


	10. Author's Note

**The Story is About to Get Flipped! I Talked With My Friend Javier and He Got Confused! So I Wanted To Post This To Tell You Where I am Coming From.**

**EVERYTHING That Has Happened Between Hannah and Adam Was a Dream! It Was Hannah's Dream. As it turns Out, Hannah Fell Asleep in Randy's Hummer on The Way to The House and Dreamt Everything That You Have Read!**

**So, Now I'm Going to Head in The Other Direction with the Story; A Less Violent One. Then At The End of This Version I Would Like Some Feedback! Tell Me Which One You Like More! BUT We Will Get to That Later! I Will Remind You Don't Worry!**

**Thank You for Reading! It Means the World to Me**

**Peace, Love, Unity, Repect**


End file.
